In a device for the control of the quantity of fuel to be injected to an internal-combustion engine, it is known by virtue of German patent document DE-OS 34 26 799, that there is a need to take account of the operational behavior of the solenoid-actuated valve that controls the quantity of fuel to be injected. More pronounced fluctuations in parameters or nonuniformities in components of the injection system or of the internal-combustion engine itself are not taken into consideration. Thus parameters can change disadvantageously during the control process. What is more, the known device for the control of the quantity of fuel to be supplied to an internal-combustion engine is designed solely for the triggering of a single solenoid-actuated valve, whose operational behavior is taken into account. No information is provided on the control of the quantity of fuel to be supplied to an internal-combustion engine having more than one solenoid-actuated valve.